Teacher's Pet
by GiveUpResistance
Summary: What happens to Tino and Berwald when the stakes are raised and a one night stand could turn into a disastrous scandal? AU SuFin, Yaoi BoyxBoy yumminess, DL DR. Various side pairings Currently on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday Sweden! **(A couple of days late…)

**Did anyone see Austria's Eurovison entry this year? Fucking brilliant. Imagine Austria dancing in that outfit.**

**_GO READ ADMIRAL AWESOME'S STORIES! NOW!_**

Also, I've heard that some people have been going around reporting heaps of stories that break the rules of this site. (Which mine may/may not do. … I'm not kidding anyone here, am I.) Anyway, this means that stories that we love are getting taken down because these people have been doing this, as well as abusing authors via reviews. This is **NOT AWESOME**. I'm don't really want to, because I love this site and all the people on it, but I guess I'll probably make an account on there and begin uploading my work just in case. I just hope these awful people don't pay any attention to me…

**Sorry about that rant thing, I just hate that people are doing this.**

**Warning: YAOI, MANO ET MANO SEXY TIME, it's gay sex.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Hetalia or it's characters. I shall, however, own any cake mentioned in this story. Cake is delicious.**

* * *

Berwald looked around the bar slowly. It was just like his friends to take him drinking for his birthday and then run off and hit on people. Well, his colleagues/friends and Matthias. There was a large difference.

Namely, that he and Matthias hated each others guts.

He turned back to his drink. Once he'd finished this one, he'd leave.

As he lifted the glass once more, something bumped into him lightly.

Turning around, he felt someone grab onto his shirt, as well as a small hand pressing against his waist. He looked down in shock to find a blonde partially bent over and stabilising himself using Berwald.

A second later he looked up at him. "I'm sorry about that, but the floor moved and I lost balance."

Violet eyes were framed by long lashes, blinking up at him. His skin was pale and smooth as porcelain, the same colour as the teeth that pressed into full red lips. Lips that twisted and grew redder as the teeth let go...

He tore his gaze away and recalled what had been said. "It's fine, you might want to sit down, though."

He helped the younger man into the seat next to him, and was met by a wide smile. "Hehe, thanks. I think I might've had a bit much to drink."

"Mmm."

"But, it might've been just the right amount after all. You're really hot."

Berwald stared at the other man, whose head had tilted to the side, his smile now shy. (For someone who was quite obviously drunk, anyway.)

"Ah think you're beautiful."

The purple eyes widened, and fiery red spread up pale skin.

Berwald found himself wondering where else had turned pink.

A small hand pulled his head down and his mouth met those soft red lips. Their tongues dancing as they moved closer together, and Berwald's hands moved down to grip the other's hips.

They parted slowly and breathless, the younger looking surprised and pleased at his own actions.

"I'm Tino."

"Berwald."

He bent down to cover Tino's mouth again.

* * *

One arm wrapped around Tino, Berwald finally got the keys into the lock and opened the door, still not releasing his lips. He chucked his keys onto the ground and closed the door, backing Tino into the wall.

Legs lifted off the ground and locked around his waist as he hoisted Tino upwards, bringing their heads to equal height. Breaking apart for a second made Tino giggle lightly and dive back to meet his lips again.

He could gradually feel the calves resting by his back tightening around him, squeezing their erections together as they kissed. One of Tino's hands was resting lightly on his shoulder while the other slipped between their torsos, unbuttoning his shirt.

Berwald was acutely aware of the brief touches on bare skin his opened shirt afforded, becoming more and more sensitive as the hand travelled lower and lower.

He gasped as Tino's fingers made quick work of the buttons and zippers of their pants, taking the time to press teasingly on his bulge and smirking. Taking advantage of the absence of his mouth, Tino let the hands on his ass take all his weight, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Berwald felt himself grow harder at the sight, creamy skin just waiting to be marked. He bent his head to press his mouth to the collarbone and was pleased to hear a slight moan as his mouth played with the skin.

Tino had threaded his fingers into Berwald's hair, and with each lick and nip of his teeth he could feel him tighten his fingers. Experimentally he squeezed on Tino's ass and was rewarded with a gasp and fingernails digging into his scalp.

He slid Tino's jeans down with one hand sliding underneath his boxers, massaging the cheeks firmly.

Slowly, Berwald moved the hand inside his underwear downwards until one finger pressed against his puckered hole. He felt Tino's body tense, and so moved the finger around the area in an attempt to relax him. He renewed his attentions to his neck until Tino's body was practically limp in his arms and slipped his middle finger inside Tino to the first joint.

Tino was breathing heavier as he attempted to move around the intrusion to his hole, while being held firmly in Berwald's arms. Stilling for a moment, he rocked forward before pushing himself down onto the rest of the finger. Tino's head had moved to rest on his shoulder, and Berwald could hear him breathing, short pants of warm air caressing his ear. "Ber... Please, I want you..."

Berwald grasped Tino tighter and stepped away from the wall, long paces taking them through the living room and into his bedroom quickly. Slowly withdrawing his finger from Tino, he bent over the bed, placing him down gently.

With one more kiss, he backed away.

He'd never been more frantic to get his clothes off.

Turning around, he saw Tino sliding his boxers off his feet and stand up, catching sight of his stare and blushing furiously.

"God, y'r beaut'fl." He stood for a moment admiring the shy form. Thin and pale, light blonde hair barely visible trailing down towards his gorgeous member, totally erect and dark pink, moisture leaking from the tip.

He spread his hands over Tino's chest, flicking the hard nipples briefly, before taking his chin in a hand bringing his head to face him. The purple eyes were now partially glazed with desire, no sign of him wanting anything else. "Th's ok?"

He barely gave him the time to nod before sealing his lips.

Berwald grabbed the lube from his bedside table as Tino slid onto the soft sheets, one hand held in Berwald's and a small blush on his cheeks.

Once three fingers were covered in the shining liquid, Berwald knelt in front of the smaller man. His hand slid between Tino's legs, followed by his mouth bushings soft kisses to the inside of his thighs. His finger entered as gently as he could possibly manage, and sought to distract him further by lifting his mouth to the leaking erection and running his tongue from base to tip.

He folded his lips around the head and slowly began to slide down and cover the whole shaft with his mouth, moving at the same pace as he stretched Tino's hole with a second finger. He carefully widened his fingers as he continued to take the shaft in his mouth, enjoying the moans produced as he swept his tongue over the head.

His third finger slid in without too much difficulty utility about halfway in, where Tino couldn't help but let out a gasp of pain.

He moved upwards to kiss Tino gently. "I'm sorry."

Tino smiled and poked his tongue out playfully, which made Berwald swoop down and catch it between his teeth, sucking it inside his mouth.

By the time he released the other's lips his fingers were filling Tino, thrusting in and out slowly, and causing him moan into Berwald's mouth. Removing them caused Tino to stare at him reproachfully, though only until he lifted the condom from where he'd placed it next to the lube and handed it to Tino, groaning in pleasure at the sensation of the delicate fingers sliding the rubber onto him.

Spreading the lube liberally over his member, he positioned himself at Tino's entrance and looked down at the beautiful face that watched him in anticipation. A smile curved the red lips and Tino nodded, realising that he was silently asking for permission.

He began to push inside, the tightness sweet around him, keeping eye contact with Tino as the younger took him in, inch by inch. He traced tiny circles on the hipbone beneath one thumb.

A flash of pain went through Tino's eyes before they squeezed shut for a second, freezing Berwald. "Ah'm sorry-"

"No, just wait a second." He was breathing in and out slowly and moving a little around him. "Okay. You can keep going, Ber."

"Ya sure?"

"I want you inside me."

Berwald felt his fingers tighten on Tino's hips, but couldn't bring himself to release him as he slid further and further inside only loosening his grip as the last of his cock disappeared. A moan slid from their lips at the same time as he bent down to press a kiss to Tino's mouth.

"Fuck…" White teeth dug into the abused lips as Tino visibly suppressed involuntary noises. "Please, Ber, I need you to move."

He complied with the request, pulling out slowly. Before he was halfway out, Tino's hand was gripping his forearm and a look in his eyes that had him thrusting back in with more haste than he had planned.

A breathless moan left Tino's mouth and Berwald withdrew once again, a little further, before moving inside with only a little more control than before. The noise produced was louder than before. He gradually set up a steady pace, each thrust met wholeheartedly by Tino.

"H-harder… unhh-"

Berwald pulled almost completely from Tino and slammed back in. The shout reverberated around the room, followed by another and another as he drove into him. Tino's passage became almost unbearable tight until he erupted over both their chests, squeezing Berwald's member hard and bringing him to completeion within a few more thrusts.

Berwald took care to fall beside Tino once he'd slid out. The younger man was looking weary, and proved this assumption as he moved towards the larger body, his eyes drifting shut.

"Go t' sleep." Berwald brushed their lips together.

"Thanks." He had no chance to ask what exactly he was being thanked for, as Tino drifted off with a shy smile on his face.

* * *

Tino could feel a strangely comforting weight on his side, draped over his middle and curled around his stomach. Opening his eyes, he found it to be a large arm, complete with a huge, strong looking hand.

Of course. Berwald, the gorgeous giant he'd met last night.

He rolled over to face him and felt a twinge of pain.

Berwald, the gorgeous giant, who'd fucked him _really_ well last night.

Resisting the urge to snuggle in closer, he realised that Berwald must have cleaned them both up after he fell asleep. The way he'd dozed off almost straight after they'd finished was pretty embarrassing.

He gave up and moved closer to the sleeping man. The arm around his waist tightened, bringing him flush against the broad chest. Broad, very _naked_ chest. He peeked over the shoulder in front of him at the bedside table and almost squeaked in horror. It was almost 9! And he hadn't even told Lukas that he was leaving the bar with Ber…

He brought his head back down to lie on the pillow and really did let out a little squeak. Berwald's eyes were open and were staring at him.

"G'd morn'n."

"Hi." Tino found himself blushing furiously.

Berwald lifted his arm from around him (Tino did not appreciate its loss) and reached behind him, fumbling on the bedside table and facing him once again wearing glasses.

"Oh!" Tino lifted his hand to Berwald's face and fingered the glasses curiously. "You weren't wearing those yesterday."

"Was wearin' cont'cts."

"You look good with glasses." And he did. Although, the piercing blue eyes seemed a little hard and scary with them on.

"Thanks."

Tino giggled.

"What were ya looking at?"

"Crap, I forgot about the time. I have to go, I'm sorry." He scrambled from the bed. Hurriedly he began to pull on his underwear and jeans. T-shirt, where was his t-shirt? He blushed as he remembered how he'd thrown it off in the entranceway. He retrieved and put it back on.

Okay, did he have everything? Wallet was in his jeans, so was his phone, he had his clothes on now…

"Tino…"

He spun around to find Berwald standing in the living room with him.

"I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to go, really."

The older man walked over and pressed his lips to his forehead. "Ah wish you could stay. Ah was wonderin' if-"

The phone in his pocket suddenly vibrated furiously. He pulled it out, to find Lukas calling.

"Fuck!" He looked around frantically for where his shoes had gone after he'd flung them off while still wrapped around Berwald the night before… there! He ran over and shoved them on.

He looked back at Berwald and walked quickly over, pulling his head down to kiss him fiercely. "I'll see you around, maybe?"

His phone began to buzz again, making him turn and practically run from the house.

* * *

Tino splashed the freezing water of the school bathroom taps on his face. If that didn't get rid of the blush that had been present on his face after Lukas mentioned the weekend, nothing would.

God, that night had been good. Berwald was so sweet… and really bloody hot. He'd hit his prostate with unerring aim from the very first thrust. Maybe he could drop by and leave his number in the mailbox or something, so that Berwald could call him if he wanted.

Shit, he couldn't start thinking about that again, or his cheeks would be red forever.

Lukas had been really angry on Sunday morning, Tino thought ruefully. Although, it had been with good reason. He'd had to cover for him, pretend he was staying the night at his house rather than having amazing sex with the hottest guy he'd ever seen…

He was splashing more water on his face when the bell rang loudly.

"Fuck!" He had woodwork, and they had a substitute teacher today, who was apparently really scary. He ran as fast as he could to the other side of the school, where his classroom was, and skidded to a stop outside the classroom. Rehearsing apologies for being late in his mind, he opened the door.

"Tino Väinämöinen?"**  
**

He froze in the doorway, staring at the teacher standing at the front of the room.

Berwald.

* * *

**So, new story! And for once, it's not just a one shot! *cheers***

**I will love you all so so so so so much if you review!**

**Maybe not so much as I love Admiral Awesome, as she says that she will feed me cake. Cake=Amazingness and therefore you should check out her stories. They're much better than mine :D**

**I love you for reading this anyway, but reviews will mean more love! Yay! that means I'm happy enough to write more! **

**(No, AA-Neko, this is not my evil master plan to take over the world with love, cake and yaoi. Of course not.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAH! I wrote another chapter! *does happy new chapter dance* AND I have holidays!** (Everyone cheer for Admiral Awesome, she still has some exams to do – Bon chance, mon chat!) I miss you already :)

**Anyways, Vineas Owen, AdmiralAwesome, I love Prussia the Awesome, FallingOffaCliffLikeNow, cotton, SandiaHero, love1398, Vivecka, Finnyfin and Terra Saltt, THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVE! You reviewed my first chapter and are amazing!**

**And thank you everyone else who read it too :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hetalia. Or anything else recognisable. If I ever forget to say this, it dos not mean that I suddenly claim to own it, I just have a terrible memory.**

**Warnings – Well, to get to this chapter, I would have thought you'd read the first one. And seeing as that was just a lemon, if you don't like what this story is going to be about you would have LEFT. **So yeah. **It's M and stuff.**

Tino felt frozen in place, his jaw hanging partly open, while Berwald's eyes stayed locked to his.

"You Tino?"

His gruff voice took a second to penetrate the daze he was in. "Wha- ah, yes, sorry, sorry I'm late."

Berwald looked down at the attendance sheet and Tino found himself able to move again. Cursing whoever decided to fill the class up completely, he walked to his usual place next to Katya, in the _very front_ row.

She smiled at him as he sat down, patting his arm in a comforting manner. "It'll be fine, I don't think he minds too much, he said that he's really only here to supervise and help with our projects, rather than teach."

He attempted to return her cheerful grin. He stared down at the desk as he heard Berwald place down his pen and speak.

"Like I said, I'm mainly here just in case you need help, so you can all just go and work on your projects."

The classroom became loud with the screech of chairs and chatter as the other students got up to start their work.

"See, I told you it would be fine. Now, come on, you need to work on your chair."

He got up with a groan. Why on earth did he decide to make a chair when he was so terrible at woodwork?

Actually, why had he chosen this subject in the first place?

He raised his head to find Berwald standing in front of his desk.

"Tino, can 'ah talk to ya outside?"

He got up slowly and followed him outside, Katya's encouraging smile no assistance.

The larger man shut the door firmly behind him.

Tino broke the awkward silence. "Sorry I'm late?"

The older man gazed down at him silently for a second before turning away again, running his large hand through his hair.

_Don't think of his hands all over you. Don't think of his hands all over you_.

Tino could feel his face turning pink as Berwald looked back at him.

"Ah didn't know ya were a student."

"I didn't really want you to know. Would it have made a difference?"

There was a sigh and the hand through the hair again.

"That's the worst par'. Ah'm not sure."

Tino's eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected him to say that.

Now Berwald's face also had a pink tinge. "But tha doesn't matter, it's just inappropriate for us to have-"

"I won't tell anyone." Tino turned his back on the other and reached for the door handle before stopping and turning around. "I meant to ask yesterday, could I have your number?"

"I don't think-"

"Never mind then."

He re-entered the classroom with an unhappy step.

Damn whatever stupid deity that controlled the world and was currently laughing at him.

He heard the door close as walked back over to Katya, who had kindly set up his things and was carving a piece of wood.

She smiled at him as he thanked her.

"You're not in any trouble, are you?"

"No, he just asked me not to be late again."

"You don't look very happy, are you okay?"

He smiled weakly. "I'm a little annoyed at myself. I knew we had a new teacher today, but I didn't get here on time."

She sat back in her seat. "Well, it doesn't seem like he's annoyed, so don't bother yourself with it. You're a good student."

Katya was possibly the nicest person he knew. "Thanks. What are you doing?"

She blushed and looked down at the wood in front of her. "Well, I've finished my bookshelf, so I'm giving carving a go. Sunflowers. Ivan likes them heaps."

Tino bent over the plank with interested. She'd already half finished a flower head, which looked amazing. "Wow. It's so good! And really realistic!

She blushed again. "Really?"

"Yes! I'm so jealous, why I can't be as good at this as you?" He looked over at the pieces of his chair that he had still put together. "I have absolutely no idea what to do with these."

"Err- weren't we supposed to write up a whole thing on how we designed what we're making, and how we're going to make it?"

Tino brightened up. "Yeah! I'll just go- It's at home." He sat down and thumped his head against the desk. Katya patted his shoulder comfortingly.

What a disaster woodwork had been. Even more than usual, anyway. He'd pretended to be working the whole lesson, but really he'd just been talking to Katya and looking contemplatively at his pile of wood. Maybe he should build a fire instead.

"Hi Tino." He looked up to see Lukas standing by his locker.

"Hi…"

"Oh, I'm not angry about the weekend anymore. But you really should be more responsible, Tino. Couldn't you have at least told me that you were going home with someone?"

"Well, we were kind of busy… and you probably were too!"

Pink stained the other's cheeks. "At least I'm eighteen!" he hissed.

"Shhh!" Tino moved closer to his locker and opened the door, hiding his head inside.

"What are you shushing me for? No one here cares how old you are!"

Tino dropped his books. He'd kind of forgotten that there _should_ be no one who cared that he was only seventeen.

But Berwald was here. Here at school. As his _teacher_.

Lukas had picked up his things. "Hurry up, I want to go home already. Here's your stu- Who wrote their number on your Woodwork assignment sheet?"

"WHAT?" Tino grabbed it from his hand.

A phone number had been written across the top in neat hand writing.

He had Berwald's number.

**Woo! Done! **

Sorry for shortness, running out of time!

**I have no idea how to make a chair – even though AdmiralAwesome was smart and found me site showing me how to – So if you do know how to, please ignore my shitty chair-making-writing skills in the past, present and future. Tino has as much idea about chairs as I do. They should all be comfy.**

**Go check out AdmiralAwesome now that you've finished my chapter – She gave me cake. I love cake. She writes amazingly, too.**

**If you review you get lots and lots and lots of hugs 3 OOH! EVEN BETTER! CAKE! Review for Cake!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so, so sorry.**

**There are no excuses for leaving the story for so long, but this is mine.**

**Who got a ginormous crush on a REAL, non Korean-and-famous boy over her last holidays?**

**This girl. **

**Me: How dare you seduce me with that looks and your voice and you gorgeous smile that makes my heart jump- dammit, you may have taken over my heart and most of my mind, but you'll never have my soul, especially the part that loves anime, and fanfiction, and writing lots of stuff, you evil boy- what? You like anime too? *heart eyes***

**That's pretty much what went down. Seriously, he's on my mind way too much, and I was a bit lost, and I wrote some depressing stuff (Look Right Through Me) and lots of other stuff that I didn't even finish, but I'm not going to let him stop me anymore! (I'll need to drag my eyes off of him and back to my screen!) I'll keep resisting! (*insert name pun here*)**

**Yeah. Sorry about this and the wait. I'll try my hardest to do better, and then I can get on to other projects... (Grah policemen are so hot in my mind right now!)**

And AdmiralAwesome, love1398, RawrGozirra, UrsulaP, Junwoo, Umi, yaoilover12397, Terra Saltt, rosebud11450, blackravyn, walking on apples, starrynights1987, I eat souls for breakfast, thank you for all of your reviews! I had no idea so many people would read it, so it's awesome that you all did! (And I'm sorry I got your hopes up that I might update again soon. I will no longer allow myself to be distracted by the boy.)

**Also, if you are from Australia, like moi, feel free to join The Big Group of Aussia Hetalians on Facebook :) **

**ANYWAY. Teacher's Pet Chapter Three. Here it is :)**

* * *

Berwald was in a state of shock. Had been ever since the guy he hadn't been able to get out of his head for the last couple of days came running into the classroom with the same frantic urgency that he'd had when running out of his house.

Only this time he couldn't watch his arse.

He hadn't looked at the list of people in the class earlier that day, or he might have realised the likelihood of there being _two_ young guys named Tino in the area.

But he'd hardly had time to register the name before the door burst open and there he was.

He was wearing a plain blue t shirt and jeans (looser than the ones on Saturday night, thank god.)

He had looked a little confused when he'd asked him if he was Tino - for a second Berwald was worried he'd say something about the weekend - but he recovered and confirmed the fact.

He could still see him at the top of his vision as he turned back to the roll, coming to sit down right in the front.

He finished the roll call way too quickly, and stood up, only letting himself look at the students from the second row back. He found himself repeating his words from before Tino arrived. (Was everything in his brain realigning itself to that event?)

They'd gone out of the classroom to talk.

The pink flush that rose up Tino's cheeks was beautiful, which may have been what brought down his guard.

God, he hadn't mean to let that slip!

Even now, he was fairly sure that knowing that Tino was a student (that he was now teaching) would not stop him from grabbing the boy's arse.

He couldn't even bring himself to regret writing his number on the worksheet. And there was no chance that he could ignore him once he heard that voice in private again, the same one he'd heard crying out in passion...

Note to self: thinking of Tino leads to inconvenient hard on while in school grounds. Don't think about Tino.

But his mind was already being filled by the boy.

* * *

Simply walking through his front door had him reliving it. Tino's mouth on his, the small hand run down his chest, Tino squeezing them closer with his legs spread wide around him.

Berwald massaged himself through his jeans before catching himself. No masturbating over a student.

* * *

His mobile phone was sitting on the table next to his computer. Berwald couldn't help but glance over at it every so often, checking that the sound was on, making sure he hadn't missed a call.

And feeling really bloody stupid about it.

Tino might not have seen his number, or he could be trying to get up the courage to call him, or his phone might not have any credit, or it could be out of battery...

Or maybe he was acting like the bloody teenager he was so many years away from being, now.

He sighed and closed the laptop, letting his head rest on his hands. All this trouble in his head over one boy. Who, quite frankly, he would love to fuck again, if only he weren't a goddamn student.

* * *

Tino played nervously with his phone. He'd chickened out every single time he'd gone to call Berwald the night before, but wouldn't it be awkward if he saw him in class again without calling him, seeing as he'd given him his number?

He opened up the dialer again, only to press the home button again. It was times like these he missed flip phones, and the immense satisfaction of snapping them closed.

That wasn't a weird thing to miss, no matter what Lukas said.

He could do it. He could. All he had to do was pick up his mobile- and find the sheet Berwald had written his number on, because it totally wasn't pressed carefully between two of his favourite books- and type it in.

His thumb hovered of the green button, swayed over to the red one for a second before he made a decision and the dialling tone sounded.

His fingers tapped against his desk for thirty long seconds while it rang.

"'Lo?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "It's me. Tino."

"Oh, hi. Ah, this isn't r'lly the best time. Ah'm talking to one'f the other teachers."

Tino felt heat rise in his cheeks, and was grateful that they weren't face to face. "Oh, shit, I didn't think, it's only four o clock, isn't it. Crap, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine." Berwald's quiet voice cut him off before he could make a fool of himself any more. "Can I call you back a bit later?"

"Yeah sure-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, TINO?" Lukas burst through the doorway into his room.

"Who was tha'?" Berwald's voice sounded odd through the phone.

"It was just Lukas, I think he wants some proper answers..."

"Yes, I do actually - is that the guy who gave you his number?"

"Talk-to-you-later-gotta-go-bye!"

He hung up immediately and Lukas closed the door behind him and began to walk slowly towards Tino, who shrank in his chair.

Lukas walking slowly could be very, very menacing when he wanted to be.

He stopped just inches from his cowering cousin.

"Guess who I just talked to."

"Ermm... Emil?" Lukas' eyes were very scary.

"No. It was Eduard, actually."

"Oh." Tino was slightly perplexed. Why would Eduard, who hardly knew Lukas, call him? "Why?"

"That's what I wondered. But then, he mentioned that Feliks and Toris saw you at the bar on Saturday."

Oh god. _Now_ he understood what icy blood in your veins felt like. Tino tried to push the chair away from Lukas, but backed into the wall by accident.

The Norwegian teen was beginning to look murderous. "You'll never guess who they saw you with." He didn't give him any time to reply. "They seemed to think you were talking to that new tech teacher."

"I can-"

Lukas grabbed the front of Tino's shirt. "Tell me you _didn't_ have sex with your woodwork teacher. Please."

"I- he wasn't my teacher at the time?"

Lukas groaned and sat on the edge of the desk. "You've got to be kidding."

"I didn't know he was going to turn up at school yesterday, did I!"

"Why on earth did I take you along? You're still seventeen. You're not allowed to drink alcohol! Why'd you have to pick him to go home with?"

"It was more my drunken stumbling that picked him, but seriously, did you not see him? Mragrahhh. Drool worthy."

Lukas wrinkled his nose. "I think he looks a bit cold and creepy, personally."

Tino rolled his eyes. "You didn't have sex with him. He's a big guy, but even with all that muscle he was pretty gentle. Not to the point that he wasn't fucking me like a _god_ and one tha-"

"Shut up, Tino, I don't care how it was."

The Finn smiled sweetly at Lukas. "Anyway, you're going out with Mathias. You clearly have no taste."

"I'm aware. Fucking idiot I'm dating, isn't he."

Tino made a non-committing noise, making the Norwegian toss him a wry smile.

"By the way, the person who gave you their number?"

"Was Berwald, yeah."

"And that was who you were talking to just before?"

"Yeah... But he was talking to another teacher, so it was a bit awkward..."

"You're not going to see him again, are you?"

Tino stood up. "He's teaching me, I can't not see him."

Lukas' eyes were turning back to stone. "You know what I meant. You can't have sex with him, you're still a minor. And he's your teacher!"

"I wasn't intending to! Not right now, at least." Tino frowned. "Who the hell are you to tell me who I can have sex with, anyway. You're-"

Lukas sprang forward and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Your parents are home, idiot! What if they heard you shouting?"

"Well, thanks for only stopping me when I started talking about **you**!"

Lukas looked as if he were about to spit fire at him, but turned on his heel and stalked from the room, running noisily down the stairs and slamming the front door on the way out.

Tino let himself fall onto his bed. Yay. More emotional conflict than he'd ever had to deal with at once, and now Lukas was being a self-righteous ass.

Music sounded from his desk. His phone was ringing! Berwald!

He jumped up and grabbed at his phone, almost dropping it in his haste.

"Hei?"

"Tino?"

"Who else would be answering my phone?"

"Right." There was a moment of silence. "So-"

"I just realised that I called you earlier with no idea of what to say," Tino blurted out. "I was so focused on getting up the courage that I didn't really think about it."

A deep chuckle came through the line. "That w's r'ther silly."

The sound of his voice jolted through Tino, and he lost his train of thought slightly. "What? Yes. I- it was. Um, I just-" He took a deep breath. "I suppose- I just wanted to say- just- God, I wish you weren't my teacher!"

There was a long pause. "Tino-"

"No, please, I want to say something. I guess I'm a little glad because I saw you again, but I was planning on going back to your house this weekend hopefully. Leave my number in case you wanted to get in touch."

"But I _am_ y'r teacher."

"I know." Tino sat down with a sigh. "But I still wish you weren't"

"Ah have terrible luck."

"Huh?" Berwald didn't reply. "What do you mean?"

"The first person I want to date in years turns out to be my student."

"Oh." Tino's cheeks turned warm. "How long are you going to be teaching here?"

"'ntil the end'f term. Four weeks, probably. Why?"

Tino groaned. "I don't know if I can hold out that long."

"Huh?"

His blush deepened as he realised what he said. "I- I don't think I can be around you for that long and control how much I want you."

Heavy breathing was all that came through the line. Then: "Please don't do this t'me."

There was a click.

He stared at the phone in shock.

That was all? He'd said that crazy, stupid sentence, telling Berwald how he felt, and Berwald had hung up.

And all he said before that was a stupidly vague sentence in that deep, growly, sexy voice...

Oh.

_Oh._

* * *

**If anyone wants to, err, 'take out' the guy I like for me, Admiral and I decided that the answer to all of our problems is: VELOCIRAPTORS! So, if anyone can find some for us, that would be greatly appreciated. As would reviews :P Oooh! Even better! Velociraptor reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, darlings! Check it out, I updated within a month! It's a miracle!**

******Cookies for everyone who gave me velociraptors: although I might not need them after all: The boy is really nice :) **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed: AdmiralAwesome, RawrGodzirra, Kouya-kun, yaoilover12397, NivalKineval, UrsulaP, crimsonkoteto, starrynights1987, FujoOta-chan, Passing-The-Fallen-Star, and IzzyK97: Thank you all so much!**

**AdmiralAwesome and I have decided to co-update, with this and her 'Vargas Academy for Talented Boys' which is an AWESOME PruCan story, so go read it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters used in this story. This won't change, so if I don't say it, it doesn't mean i own it all of a sudden :P**

**Warning: BoyxBoy romance, sexual references**

* * *

"This morning, I like, totally realised something. I've seen that scary new teacher before."

The teenager in front of the speaker looked up sharply. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he was at this bar we were at. And I'm pretty sure I saw Tino there talking to him, but I like, asked Eduard and he was pretty sure Tino had never met him."

They ran a hand through their silver hair. "Sounds suspicious."

"I know, right? But it's very _not_ Tino to have spoken to him, so it could be a weird coincidence, and they were just talking."

Pale fingers tapped the desk thoughtfully. "Hmm, I suppose… It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Feliks."

"No problem. Later, babe." He made a lazy mock salute and exited the room.

The chair squeaked as the occupant spun it around slowly.

They would keep an eye on Tino and the teacher personally. There was something going on there. They could feel it.

* * *

Tino glanced across the room, running his gaze over Berwald. After their phone conversation last week, he hadn't found the courage to call him up again, and Berwald hadn't called him.

Had he interpreted Berwald's last statement wrong? But the desire in his voice was so… He shivered slightly, trying to tamp down on the arousal growing in him at the thought.

Why did he have to be so hot, and… He sighed. Impossible to go out with.

He was about to go back to his work - well maybe after a little more staring - when the half of Berwald's lips that he could see turned upwards and he gradually spun until he faced him.

The sea green gaze locked his eyes in place, heat rising in his cheeks and his mouth beginning to dry out.

Tino let his tongue dart from his mouth briefly to wet his lips.

Berwald's eyes darkened considerably and Tino finally managed to tear his eyes away.

After a few seconds of staring at his work, he glanced back quickly to find Berwald turning away slowly with his gaze still on him, still smouldering.

Berwald watched as the class packed up their tools and left, his gaze focused on the thin blonde. He looked like he was in a hurry, given how quickly he dashed out of the classroom.

Had he scared him off? Tino hadn't called him again since last Tuesday, just over a week ago now. Maybe he'd got the wrong impression from his words and thought that Berwald didn't want him to call? But if he hadn't and just didn't want to call him… And every time they made eye contact he would look away.

Except for today…

Berwald's desire returned to full height.

He'd felt a gaze on him and turned around. He had definitely not expected those light violet eyes to be staring at him so frankly.

His heart was beating faster - godammit, he was like a teenager with a first crush - but then Tino's tongue darted out quickly and left the full, pink lips glistening.

The lust had hit him all over again.

Unfortunately so did everything else, including the part where they were teacher and student.

So he'd been able to restrain himself from going across the room and taking control of those lips with his own, dragging him onto the table…

But he couldn't restrain the thoughts that came into his head, or look that might have come into his eyes, because Tino looked away almost immediately.

It was kind of cute how he was unable to make his movements less obvious.

He was beginning to turn away when Tino had cast another shy glance at him.

So maybe there was hope…

His phone interrupted his thoughts. On the screen was a familiar number - could it be?

He pressed the green icon.

"'llo?"

"Hi Berwald…" The soft voice was instantly recognisable.

"Tino?"

"Yes. Seeing as you didn't call me…"

"I wasn't sure if ya wanted me to-"

"And neither was I, seeing as you didn't call me. And well, I guess I was nervous still."

"But y're not anym're."

"No."

"C'n ah ask why?"

"Sure, but I don't really know. Well, I'm kind of nervous, but in a different way."

That didn't make a whole lot of sense, so Berwald kept silent, waiting for Tino to expand on it.

"I mean, I'm nervous about other people, like Lukas."

"And not nervous about me anymore."

"Right!" Tino sounded flustered. "You being my teacher doesn't change that I like what I know of you and that I liked you fucking me."

He could hear him breathing quickly through the line.

"'Re ya blushing?"

"N- yeah."

Berwald couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"Shut up!"

"S'rry, s'rry. Y're just cute when ya blush like that."

Berwald let the image of Tino's bright red cheeks float into his mind for a few seconds before shaking it away.

"I like what ah know of ya too, and ah liked making love to ya."

"But…"

"But y're m' student. And I can't… Do anything."

"But we can talk, can't we?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Can I call you this afternoon, then?"

Berwald tried to remember if there was anything in particular he needed to do. "Sure, should be fine."

* * *

Tino grinned at his phone. He'd successfully managed to call Berwald without chickening out, and Berwald was happy to talk to him!

He glanced around briefly, but seeing no one, let out a squeal of delight as he jumped up and down slightly, clapping his hands.

"Tino, why the fuck are you so happy?"

He stopped and turned to glare at his cousin. "Do you have to ruin everything, Lukas?"

"You're being an idiot."

"I don't care what you think." He turned away from the other teenager. "I like Berwald, and I told you on after Saturday night, I wanted to see him again. It wasn't _exactly_ how I would've like it to be-"

"He's your fucking teacher, Tino!"

He spun around. "Not so loud!"

Lukas gave him a withering glare. "If you don't want people to find out, don't give them anything to find out about. I'm pretty sure it's illegal, actually."

"I'm old enough to have sex with anyone!"

"Well, I hope he has fun in prison when someone finds out." He made to walk away but turned around as Tino tried to speak again. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm just warning you not to let him fuck you in his office or anything."

Tino gaped after him.

* * *

Tino leant his head on his hand as he stared out the window of his English classroom.

Why did Lukas have to be in the right when he was being a dickhead? Not that he _was_ right about it. He was just so bloody sure that in no way could he be wrong.

Only that, well, Berwald **could** get in trouble for dating him. Maybe. But that wouldn't happen. Nobody would ever know.

Even if they were actually dating, they wouldn't do something where they could be seen.

Before his mind followed that path too far, Tino turned to face the teacher, who was looking disapprovingly at a blonde girl who had entered the classroom late.

"Josephine, your attire is completely inappropriate for a school environment, or indeed _any_ kind of respectable setting. I'll ask you again. Do you want me to give you a detention?"

The girl spun slowly, giving the whole classroom a good look at the short skirt and t-shirt, which probably wouldn't have been so objectionable it the t-shirt didn't have 'Comma Sutra' and commas in sexual positions printed on it.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it," she was saying. "But if the detention's with you, then sure."

She smiled sweetly at Mr Kirkland as his eyebrows drew together. "Just sit down."

She did so with much unnecessary movement of her hips and Mr Kirkland began to speak.

Tino was supposed to be doing the assigned reading for the rest of the lesson, but he just couldn't get Berwald out of his mind.

Stupid Lukas' stupid words pissed him off.

As if he would have sex with Berwald in his office. That would just be stupid. Like they were begging to be caught.

Though, it would be kind of hot to do something where Berwald would sit everyday…

Kissing him with his ass in a pile of worksheets for the class.

Sitting on the edge of the desk ad Berwald's fingers run over his hips and lower back, moving closer to him and forcing his legs wider. Nibbling at his collarbone, leaving red marks over his neck and shoulders. Those strong hands tipping his pelvis back and him flat against the desk, Berwald's erection grinding against his ass.

The ringing of the bell pulled Tino out of his fantasy and he groaned in disappointment. Turning his head to the side he saw Eduard lookin at him with a mixture of confusion and horror on his face.

He blushed heavily. "W-what?"

"Uh… It's the end of class. Shouldn't you be happy?"

He grabbed the book in front of him in a panic. "I was just enjoying the book!"

Eduard did not look impressed. "You weren't reading, you were asle- Never mind."

Tino hid his face and fled from the classroom.

* * *

**Dun dun dunn! *suspenseful music* Who is it that suspects Tino and Berwald? (Kidding, I know it's totally obvious)**

**Feedback from you guys is awesome and really inspires me to write, so it would be awesome if you could review :)**

**(P.S. I love you too, AdmiralAwesome)**


	5. Chapter 5

******I LOVE YOU ALL. (though not as much as I love AdmiralAwesome, who is my best friend and absolutely beautiful and amazing.) But kind of close. And I love her a lot. 3**

******And to those who reviewed, extra special cookies and cake with icing (chocolate, of course, made by Roderich). So LovefromDenmark, AdmiralAwesome, Rebecca (the comma sutra t shirt is one that you can buy, yes), animefreak1400, NivalKenival, FiriHon and USUK FTW, Kouya-kun, I love Prussia the Awesome, starrynights1987, Stitched-Song, Zexionienzo, brattyteenagewerewolf, you guys are all completely awesome :)**

**So this month has been a little busy, what with school work, (exams are coming up, so I apologise in advance), boys, and also the start of NaNoWriMo. Which was annoying because I was just about to start and I had this great idea (but I still haven't done the second half of it yet, and y'all won't be interested unless you like The Mortal Instruments. That's right, Malec forever 3) And then I got another one. The one time I don't want to have any more ideas for a month, and bam.**

**So yeah.**

**Once again, I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

"So why isn't my brother talking to you at the moment?"

Tino looked up to see Emil standing by the table he was working at and moved his books, clearing a space for him. "It's not that he isn't talking to me, it just that he's pointedly not giving his opinion."

Emil raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he repeated.

He squirmed uncomfortably. "He doesn't approve of something I'm doing."

"Really?" Emil sat down opposite him. "Normally, well, when I do something he doesn't approve of, he just-"

"Has a yelling fit?"

"Yeah."

"He's done that a couple of times already."

Emil leant forward, showing uncharacteristic interest. "But what did you do? It'd be nice to have him not talking to me."

"Uh... It's kind of a private thing. Didn't Lukas tell you?"

"Tino, the only information I receive from Lukas is that he knows all of the bad things I've done recently. And I'm kind of running out. There's only so many times he can scream at me for destroying my lungs by smoking."

Tino looked carefully at Emil, who was drawing on the table absently. "You know that Lukas just doesn't want you making mistakes, don't you?"

"Yeah, and it pisses me off. I want to make mistakes. Mistakes can be fun, and turn into good things."

Tino looked down at the table as a flush rose in his cheeks.

"I think I need to do something different for once," Emil said contemplatively. "Ooh, Lukas would be really pissed if I got myself a sugar daddy."

"Pardon?"

"Well not _really_ a sugar daddy. More like a guy that's a bit older, five or six years maybe. Do you think that would piss him off?" Looking back up at Tino, whose mouth was gaping wide open. "Oh don't look so shocked. A couple of years isn't too bad."

"I- I know, I just didn't expect that from you."

"I'm not totally innocent. It definitely looks like you're more innocent than me anyway." He smirked at Tino. "Thanks for your help."

Tino continued staring at the spot that Emil had been sitting in. _What?  
_

* * *

"Tino?"

He couldn't help but smile stupidly at the sound of Berwald's voice. "Yup. Hi!"

"Wh't's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering how old you were."

There was a short silence from Berwald. "Why?"

"Because I want to know more about you."

"Well, I'm too old for ya."

"That night, did I look or _sound_ like I care what age you are?"

There was a deliciously low chuckle. "Ah'm twenty eight. Ah actually went to th's school ten years ago."

"Seriously?"

"Yeh."

"That's cool!"

"Ah guess."

"Did some of the teachers here teach you?"

"A couple 'f them."

"Oooh, who?"

"Er-"

"Mr Morris? Schwartz? Kirkland?"

"Tino, Arthur Kirkland's a year older th'n me."

"Huh. Really?"

"Ya. He went here too."

"Wow. Maybe his eyebrows make him look older?"

"Ah wouldn't say tha' t'is face."

"I know, I wouldn't."

"Ah should prob'ly get back t'the class."

"Oh, shit!" Tino flushed furiously, glad that they were on the phone an not speaking face to face. "I didn't think- ahhh, I'm so stupid!"

"D'n't worry, ah left the room when yah called."

"I know, I just didn't think, I'm really sorry."

"'S'alright. Ah... Ah'm happy to hear yer voice."

"So am I, Ber. Can I call you this afternoon?"

"Sure. Talk t'ya then."

"Näkemiin."*

* * *

Berwald was whiling away the tedious lunchtime by trying not to think about Tino. He was failing miserably when his phone buzzed.

Picking it up, he found the screen flashing with Mathias' name.

Great.

He answered it reluctantly, wincing as the Dane's brash voice came loudly trough the speaker.

"Berwald, man, how are you?"

"Fine."

"How did your birthday end up?"

"M'birthday w's two w'ks 'go."

"So? Get laid?"

Berwald sighed. Damn Mathias' propensity for asking the questions you least wanted to answer. "None 'f yer bus'ness."

"Finally, about time! Have fun?"

"He's beautiful. I like him."

"You guys dating then?"

"N't yet."

"Shit, man, get over that Abigail bitch already!"

"Ah didn't need t'get over her. I just n'ver liked anyone enough."

"Then why aren't you currently fucking this guy?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because one, I'm 'currently' at work. Two, it's complicated."

"Just have sex with him. Complicated is for pussies."

"Fuck off."

"But man, do you seriously like him? And what does he know about you and your past?"

Berwald sighed. "Not much yet. I know that I need to tell him."

"Do you think he'll be okay with all of it?" Mathias sounded uncharacteristically worried.

"I hope so. He's r'lly nice, and I don't want him t'think bad'f me."

"I'm sure- hey, Lukas, babe!" his friend's voice brightened with his last words, and Berwald took the phone away from his ear, unwilling to listen to Mathias greeting his boyfriend. By making out vigorously without a thought to the sounds coming through the phone.

He lifted it again just in time to hear, "Berwald, I've got to go-"

"Berwald? Berwald Oxenstierna?" Immediately after the higher pitched voice came through the speaker there was the sound of a small scuffle on the other end and then- "Berwald, you studentfucking pervert, stay the fuck away from my cousin, alright? Otherwise I will hunt you down myself, and you _will_ pay."

A beep signalled that Lukas had hung up.

Well. That was an excellent first conversation with his boyfriend's family.

His boyfriend. That was how he thought of Tino now?

It felt... Nice.

He'd dated one or two guys before, but it had never seemed like something real before. Nothing that would last any amount of time.

* * *

Mathias watched in bemusement as his boyfriend finished threatening Berwald and snapped the phone shut, gripping the phone with a white knuckled fist, having grabbed the phone from his hand soon after he had slipped into the car.

"Uh, babe? What was that about?"

"How do you know Berwald?"

"Our families know each other, we kind of grew up together, and he's made some furniture for the bar. How do _you_ know him?"

"He's fucking my cousin, who is seventeen and his woodwork student!"

"Really? Berwald actually got lai- I mean, I guess that's not good?"

Lukas was glaring at him now. "Of course it's not good, you idiot. He's like twenty years older than Tino."

"He's twenty eight, a year older than me."

"He's still too old for him."

"They've got a similar age gap to u-"

"And he's weird, and glaring all of the time." Lukas looked as if he were gearing up to a long rant about Berwald, who was really one of Mathias' good friends.

"And Tino said that he didn't even know that he was only seventeen, but seriously, how responsible do you have to be to ask how old you are? It's just all so stu-"

Mathias pulled Lukas towards him and sealed his lips with his own, ending the younger's rant.

The Norwegian struggled for a second before melting against Mathias, twining his hands behind his neck.

He moved his hands to the younger's hips, massaging his upper thighs with slow movements, enjoying the feel of Lukas' smooth skin beneath his pants.

In fact, if he could just slip his fingers beneath the material-

Lukas broke away from his mouth with a glint in his eye. "Do you realise how awkward this position is, Mathias?"

The Dane gulped and looked between them, noting the space and the gear shift between them. "Oh."

After a second's thought, he grinned and curled his hands beneath his boyfriend's ass, lifting him off the seat and over the centre panel, ignoring the surprised gasp and the tightened grip on his shoulders.

Sitting him on his lap, straddling his thighs, he reached down to the side of the seat and moved the seat back as far as it could go before smiling up at Lukas.

Who hit him on the top of the head with an open palm. "_This_ was your solution? My head is hitting the roof!"

"Well, you'll just have to bend it down near mine then, is that okay?"

Lukas sighed at Mathias' idiocy - cute idiocy - and the large hands on his hips have gripped slightly tighter. Beneath him, Mathias has begun to rock his hips back and forward, looking innocently - or his attempt, at least - up at him.

"Oh shut up. And keep doing that." Lukas bent down to kiss him once more.

Mathias moved his hands over his ass again, keeping one there and gently squeezing one rounded cheek while the other crept across the front of his thigh and in to caress annoyingly close to his member.

Lukas found himself frowning into the kiss and pressing closer to his boyfriend, suddenly desperate for his touch.

Suddenly, Mathias' hand moved to cup and squeeze him, surprising him so that it made him jerk backwards, right into the steering wheel which gave off a loud beep. Surprised even further, Lukas felt himself tipping backwards and fell on the floor.

* * *

Berwald checked his phone again. It was getting close to evening and the time that he left school. And if Tino called while he was driving then he wouldn't be able to answer, and then after that...

The phone had hardly made a sound before he had answered it.

"Tino?"

"Ya, hei Ber! You picked up quickly, it sounded like."

"Yah, I did."

"I'm sorry for calling late, I was doing stuff, and then homework, an it got much later than I thought, so I feel bad and I wanted to talk to you so much."

There was a beat of silence. "I really need to fix my word vomit problem, huh."

Berwald chuckled and looked at his watch, cursing as he realised what time it was.

"What is it?"

He sighed. "'ven though ah could hear ya talk f'hours, 'n' ah would like t', believe me,"

Berwald steeled himself and let the words fall out of his mouth just like Tino's had been earlier.

"Ah have t'go pick up mah son."

* * *

*Goodbye in Finnish, for those who don't know.

**kolkolkolkolkol**

**I love this.**

**I love DenNor, too. :D**

***insert evil laugh***

**Reviews make me happy! And happy Ran = updates and stuff.**

**Seriously, motivate me.**

**I want to write some porn again already.**

**~GiveUpResistance**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a little bit later than I intended due to my attempting of NaNoWriMo and my exams coming up. If I get caught writing this during one of my exams, it's totally your fault.**

**Even if I think that you guys are fucking awesome :)**

**Especially **AdmiralAwesome, SweetPlesure, lazrocks, NivalKenival, Stitched-Song, I love Prussia the Awesome, Arizai the Otaku, Fuen, FiriHon and USUK FTW, OhMyLeppy, MudkipxSebby, Shea Empire Bitches TuT, Intrasule, Intrasule, Prussia 1297, starrynights1987, Prussia 1297, Desstrio**, and some random guest who doesn't have a name apart from **Guest**. Thank you, all of you, you are awesome! I'm another chapter closer to **_**writing some more porn already.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to two people: Henners, because he is a total babe and watches hot men dance in tight sexy outfits with me and lets me blabber on about a certain person and will text situations and stuff with me.  
Also, to AdmiralAwesome as usual, for a lot of the same reasons), plus she is the most amazing person I know and she means so much to me :) You're the one person I tell everything to.**

**This whole fic is for her. (Especially the three characters introduced in this chapter. I apologise in advance for anyone who doesn't like them, but that's how I imagined them to begin with.)**

**Warnings: you know, the usual. This far in, you don't really need warnings.**

**And Hetalia doesn't belong to me. If it did, it would be porn. Delicious, delicious porn.**

**I hope that you enjoy this latest chapter :)**

* * *

"Your son?" Tino felt the blood drain from his face, such a contrast to the blush that had formed with the sentence before, and he fell into a chair.

"You have a son?"

"Ya-"

"And you didn't think that it might be something I would want to be aware of?" He clenched his fist against his leg.

"That's why-"

"I can't believe- arg!" He gave a noise of anger and ended the call.

Why hadn't that stupid man told him.

And how the fuck did he have a son?

He must have been in a steady enough relationship to have adopted a kid, which he'd heard was pretty fucking difficult at times.

His phone buzzed with a message and he ignored it, starting up his computer before giving in and grabbing it.

Berwald, of course.

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was afraid that you wouldn't, I don't know, but I want you to know this about me and I love my son. Will you please give me a chance to explain?_

He sighed and locked the phone.

A few minutes later it buzzed again.

_I really am sorry, Tino._

* * *

The next morning, Tino peeked his head around the door of the woodwork room hesitantly.

He hadn't yet decided what he was going to do. He was still annoyed at Berwald for not telling him, of course, but… The damned man simply had an ability to make him forget so much else. He was too bloody attractive to him, and he was nice, and god had he been good to him.

He spotted Berwald showing some of the students how to delicately sand the wood of the implement they were creating. He moved it in a gentle curve against the machine, slowly, as the students watched in awe as it became perfectly rounded.

Berwald let one of them try their hand at doing the same, and Tino noticed the proud smile on his face as the kid slowly, carefully copied exactly what Berwald had done, bringing the wood away from the machine and holding it up, beaming happily.

Berwald looked at it carefully and nodded, while more and more of them finished their work and brought it to him for approval.

Tino could have watched him for hours, making sure each student knew exactly how to do each task, letting a smile take over his normally serious face when there was particularly excellent work thrust in his face.

But he turned around and looked over at the door about five minutes after he'd arrived, and a joyful expression spread across his face as he spotted Tino. Excusing himself from the crowd of twelve year olds, he came to stand in front of him as quickly as was possible.

Tino notices the dark bags beneath Ber's eyes. "You look tired."

Berwald shook his head. "Ah j'st didn't get much sl'p last night. Too worried."

Tino looked down at the floor. His mind had already been made up. "When are you not teaching?"

"Next lesson."

He smiled up at Berwald. "I'll see you in you my office then?"

"R'lly?"

He smiled. "Yes." Tino turned and ran away before he did anything stupid. Like kiss the smile that was quickly covering Berwald's face.

* * *

Tino followed Berwald into the small office and closed the door behind them as Berwald sank into his chair, sighing as he seemed to steel himself for his own woods.

"In high school, I had a girlfriend. It was kind of expected that you just had a girlfriend. Abigail. She was nice enough, but there wasn't any real attraction between us." He sighed. "We had sex anyway, because we were stupid, and she got pregnant."

"Oh." Tino perched on the edge of the desk in front of Berwald. He hadn't really expected… Thinking of Berwald with a girl was… hard.

"It was the last year of school. We likely would have broken up if it weren't for the baby, and she couldn't get an abortion." Berwald gave a small smile. "I'm incredibly glad that she didn't. I, I just can't imagine life without Peter. He's the best son I could ask for, and I know I'm lucky to have him." The smile on Berwald's face was sweet.

"Anyway, she had him at the start of September, and our parents and her brother looked after him until the end of the year."

"So what about now?"

"I didn't figure out I liked guys until a couple of years later. But when I did, it just kind of clicked in my mind. Before that, I had thought that I just didn't really like Abigail. We'd broken up and she had gone out with other people, but we were friends. When I told her I was gay, she got really angry and tried to stop me from seeing Peter. Which kind of back fired on her, because I was the only one of us with a stable job, and the only reason she wanted to take him away was because I was gay, and therefore wasn't in love with her."

"No offense, but she sounds like a bitch."

Berwald grinned up at him. "I don't think her priorities are sorted very well, you're right. She's not around a lot sometimes. So you don't mind?"

Tino gathered his thoughts. "I kind of wish that you'd told me earlier, but there wasn't really a time, I guess." He smiled. "I'm really glad you told me about all of this, and I can see your son means everything to you, and I hope I can meet him some day."

"Of course." Tino leant forward and brought their faces close, slowly kissing him.

Berwald stood up and pressed his palm to his cheek. "I'd like for him to meet you too."

Tino knew their faces were wearing identical smiles as Berwald's lips covered his again.

* * *

Silver hair glinted in the sun outside as the owner spun around, taking pictures of the garden.

Catching sight of the pair through the window, they shook their head as they continued to press the capture button on their camera.

_One would think that they would take more care than that_.

Taking one last shot, they turned and headed back to the newspaper office.

* * *

Tino couldn't keep himself from grinning as he practically skipped along the corridor.

Fuck pretending to be sad because he didn't have a boyfriend.

Fuck Lukas' disapproval.

Berwald liked him, and wanted him to meet his son sometime.

He beamed at another person in the corridor and practically skipped the rest of the way to his locker.

His good mood disappeared at the sight of black envelope lying on top of his books.

Shit.

Everybody knew who used black envelopes.

Hand trembling, picked it up, carefully pulling it open and drawing out the single sheet of paper inside.

The top emblazoned with a black eagle, the paper contained a short note in cursive.

_Dear Tino_

_A pity you chose to do something so blatant at school. _

_Seeing it, we have no choice, and evidence is in our hands._

He gulped at the words. Of all the times…

This was bad. It wasn't like he'd normally care, but… Berwald was a teacher.

He looked back at the note.

_Please attend room 69 at lunch. _

_Thanking you for your cooperation,_

_The Admiral et al._

* * *

_Berwald checked his phone once more as he got out of his car and began walking. _

_Nothing. _

_"Papa!"_

_He looked up to see Peter running towards him, grinning wildly as usual and arms outstretched. _

_He took a few steps forward and bent down, embracing and picking up his son to spin him around. _

_Peter laughed as he placed him back on the ground. _

_"So, how was y'r day?"_

_"Awesome! I got the best in the spelling test and we played outside, and…"_

_Berwald smiled down as he listened to him chatter about his day. _

_It wasn't until later that evening, when Peter asked, "Why do you keep on looking at your phone?" that he realised he was doing so. _

_Still no new messages. _

_"Ah'm sorry. Ah was hoping some'n would text, but they're n't." He attempted a smile. "Are ya doing homework?"_

_Peter poked Berwald's head he leant over his shoulder. "Just drawing, Papa." He was silent for a few seconds before putting the pencil down. "Is it the person you like?"_

_Berwald felt a light flush rise at his son's perceptiveness. "Yah, it is."_

_"Really? Do they like you too?"_

_"Ah think h'does." _

_"Will he play video games with me?"_

_Berwald chuckled. "Ah don't know. Maybe, Ah c'n bring'm over some t'me, and ya c'n ask."_

_"Cool."_

_Peter had turned back to his drawing. _

_"Thank you."_

_Peter turned around. "What for?"_

_"F'r being a great son."_

_He beamed. "Of course I'm great, I'm the brilliantest."_

_"Yah, you are."_

* * *

Tino swallowed heavily before placing his hand on the door handle and pushing it down. It moved open a little, quietly and he poked his head through the gap.

He let out a small cry of shock as the door swung open completely, and he almost fell inside, steadying himself at the last second, barely missing someone standing right inside the room. His gaze fell on the black high heels, and rose to find himself staring slightly upwards at Joséphine Bonnefoy.

She smiled down at him slightly apologetically and grasped his wrist. "Come on in." She dragged him through another door, thankfully not going near any of the desks of newspaper staff.

She shut the door behind them and Tino found himself facing a dark wooden desk, a large leather chair facing away from him. The second third of the notorious trio, Luna Fernandez-Carriedo waved at him from the side of the room.

And so, in the chair…

As he looked back at it, it slowly began to turn, gradually giving him a view of long white boots on crossed legs.

TJ Beilschmidt, in her usual 'Admiral Awesome' t-shirt, and red shorts, an evil grin on her face. In her lap was a tiny yellow bird, chirping quietly as she stroked its head.

"I've been expecting you."

* * *

**If I don't start revising, I'll majorly fail Physics. **

**In the Next Episode…**

* * *

"_**Finally." Joséphine sighed. "Will you stop complaining about not getting to do that now?"**_

_**TJ shrugged. "I think I need more practice at it. To be more menacing, you know."**_

_**Luna giggled as she nodded. "I agree. You want to scare the tomatoes from them, right?"**_

"…"

"_**I'm just going to nod and agree, how about you, FiFi?"**_

"_**I'm not a poodle!" Joséphine quickly wiped the anger from her face as the other two sniggered. "Now, Tino."**_

"_**We're sorry about the **_**black**_**mail."**_

_**The three of them managed to keep straight faces for about a second befoe bursting into laughter.**_

"_**We really find the whole black envelope/blackmail joke too funny, don't we."**_

_**Tino crossed his arms. "Just a bit."**_

* * *

**I'm sorry to those who don't like genderbent characters. Normally I wouldn't do it… But they just made such an impression on my mind like this.**

**Review! And some day, some day soon, porn shall visit this story again!**

**And again :D**

**Love you all! (Especially AdmiralAwesome: Mmmmmmmwah! Zico style ;) )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, lovelies! Hopefully updated in time for Christmas! Merry Christmas! 3**

**Firstly, I am seriously sorry about not updating recently. At the time of the last update I didn't know that I would soon be without convenient computer access – at least to write this stuff in – and I'm lucky to have been able to do this at all.**

**Also, I am also incredibly lucky to have the support of my best friend, AdmiralAwesome, in writing and everything that I do. #forever dedicating this to you 3 Thankyou 3**

**And thanks to those who reviewed: **AdmiralAwesome**,** brattyteenagewerewolf**,** NivalKenival**,** FiriHon and USUK FTW**,** starrynights1987**,** Stitched-Song**,** IntraSule**,** Prussia1297**,** PeanutButterBirthmark**,** **(x2 p.s. I hope you like Peter, and I agree with the 'moar sexytimez'.),** **and** Fuen**. You are all awesome.**

**I'm thinking that seeing as I have 78 reviews, once I reach an appropriately not round number near to 100 (say, 97?) You may have to remind me, but I'll attempt either: A) a special chapter or B) a request from the 97****th**** reviewer. At least, I'll try. I don't actually know if anyone wants to though. (I'll rely on Admiral Awesome to guest review and get me up to that number :P **(I love her, she's the best and even better she's cuddly and I miss hugging her, come here my AA-neko 3)

I am so sorry for my typing vomit.

**That awkward moment when your boyfriend asks if he can read one of your fanfictions (while under the mistaken impression that they're not gay porn). If he is reading this right now, we need to have a talk. (About whether he ships them or is just reading them because I wrote them and- still, why is he reading them? This is entirely my friend's fault. I blame her.)**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_**TJ Beilschmidt, in her usual 'Admiral Awesome' t-shirt, and red shorts, an evil grin on her face. In her lap was a tiny yellow bird, chirping quietly as she stroked its head.**_

"_**I've been expecting you."**_

* * *

"Finally." Joséphine sighed. "Will you stop complaining about not getting to do that now?"

TJ shrugged. "I think I need more practice at it. To be more menacing, you know."

Luna giggled as she nodded. "I agree. You want to scare the tomatoes from them, right?"

"…"

"I'm just going to nod and agree, how about you, FiFi?"

"I'm not a poodle!" Joséphine quickly wiped the anger from her face as the other two sniggered. "Now, Tino."

"We're sorry about the blackmail."

The three of them managed to keep straight faces for about a second before bursting into laughter.

"We really find the whole black envelope/blackmail joke too funny, don't we."

Tino crossed his arms. "Just a bit."

"I just happened to be in the area with my camera, and I saw you two in his office. You really should have more care."

"I know." All three of them were looking at him as if expecting him to speak further, but without anything more to say, he stayed silent.

"Just so that you know," TJ began. "We're not doing this because we don't approve, or want to hurt you, or any shit like that. But we have photos, and you may just be the right person for something that we need done."

This statement seemed to make Joséphine frown. "TJ, it's something that _you_ need done. Please don't drag us into it."

Luna was nodding agreement with Joséphine. "If Lovina finds out that I have had _any_ part in this…" She drew a finger across her neck.

"You guys really don't seem like good blackmailers, given the way you keep starting to talk about other things. And also, I don't even know for certain that you _do_ have photos."

TJ reached into a drawer of the desk and pulled out a manila folder, dramatically tossing it onto the surface between them, where it fell open.

Taking a few steps forward, Tino picked up the topmost photo.

It would be obvious to anyone that it was him, and who could possibly mistake Berwald for anyone else?

And no one could pass that off as anything but kissing.

Maybe it was just him, because he had been part of the kiss, but he could practically see the happiness he had been feeling at the time.

He traced a finger of his past self, the one being held so gently in Berwald's arms, before looking back up at TJ. "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Oh crap, Fi, we forgot the camera. Wait a sec, TJ, I want a record of this historic moment."

"Shut up, I'm being serious here."

Tino tried to ignore the bickering between the three girls.

"How can I possibly help you? I thought you three had just about half the school working for you."

"I need someone I can trust that won't be connected back to me. Failing that, someone who has a strong incentive to do what I want."

Tino sighed. "Can you please just tell me?"

She looked down at the desk. "Ineedyoutogetmybrotherandfel icianotogether."

"Pardon?" He'd heard some of what she'd said, but it couldn't be…

There was snickering from the side of the room and TJ was glaring at the culprits. "Put the fucking camera away! I thought that you didn't want to be associated with this?"

"Oh, but you look so cute when you're asking for help, chérie," Joséphine whined.

Something flew out of TJ's hand and she turned back to Tino. "I need you to get my brother and Feliciano Vargas to admit their feelings for each other."

He gaped at her. "How on earth am I meant to do that?"

"It's up to you. Just do it, and you don't have to worry about the photos. And please make it seem like you're not doing anything? Or at least _never_ mention that we have anything to do with it whatsoever, or that you've spoken to us at all."

"Right. And this is the only way I can get the pictures?"

TJ nodded. "As its Friday, we'll give you the weekend to think about it. Come in and give us your answer on Monday."

"Fantastic." Tino groaned. "Can I go then?"

"Sure."

The three girls watched as he walked out of the office, back stiff, nothing like the happy teenager they'd seen before he read their note.

TJ turned back to the computer and pulled up the photos of Tino and Berwald. Luna and Josephine leant over the arms of her chair to look at them as well, until she stopped on the last.

The kiss had just been broken, and the younger male was smiling shyly down at the teacher, who was looking back up at him with clear adoration in his eyes.

TJ's chest was hurting, heart squeezing at the sight of the couple.

"Jésus, it makes me feel like crap for being part of this, TJ."

She turned to Josephine to see an all too familiar expression on her face. Too familiar and too similar to the one she was used to seeing on her own.

"I know, but what else can I do? God knows Ludwig won't make a move. I wish it was a couple who didn't look like that."

"They look so happy."

The two of them turned to look at Luna, who had a wide smile on her face and her mind off in the distance.

"Just go and find Lovina, we know that's all you want to do."

"Yay!" The Spanish girl leapt from the room.

The two left turned back to the screen and stared at the picture in silence.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking-"

"It's fine, chérie." Josie laid a hand on her shoulder. "As long as you don't do it if I'm in that situation."

* * *

Tino jumped as his phone began to ring, and horror slowly dawned on him, realising that he was supposed to have called Ber two hours ago.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I just had stuff on my mind and-"

"'s fine."

"No, it's not, I'm an idiot-"

"Tino, y'r not an idiot." Berwald's voice was firm. "N't unless y'count dating me as idiotic."

His heart warmed. "I certainly don't." He beamed at his desk unseeingly. "So… does that mean you're willing to call me your boyfriend?"

"Are you 'kay with it?"

"Shit, yes. Unless you don't want to or I don't know, do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Ya, I do."

TIno fought the urge to squeal with joy. He wanted to go and shove the fact that Berwald liked him, really did, in Lukas' face.

And also, if they weren't fighting, to gush and talk about Ber to him.

He was hit by a sudden rush of longing to talk to Lukas again. But he couldn't not after he'd said such bitchy things about him and Berwald.

"Tino?"

He realised with a start that he'd been silent for the last few minutes. "Sorry, I was just thinking and I got lost in my thoughts and stuff. I guess I space out sometimes."

"Ya sound like ya h've something 'n y'r mind."

"N-not really, just annoyed at my cousin still."

"He's pr'tective 'f ya, Ah d'n't blame him."

"Well, I can look after myself."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a little, and TIno wondered if Berwald disagreed with him. Then;

"TIno?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya know how 'rlier t'day, when w' were talking in m' office and ya said y'd like t' meet Peter?"

"Yeah…" Was he going to say that he didn't want him to know Peter after all?

"D' ya still want to?"

"Of course. He's your son, and by knowing him I can know you better." He could hear his voice trembling slightly.

"'re ya free s'metime this week'nd?"

"Really? I can meet him- I don't have anything on, so any time is fine." TIno tried to stop grinning so much, but found his lips curving upward no matter what he did.

"Is Sunday aftern'n okay?"

"Yes. And Ber?"

"Yah?"

Tino smiled at the tentativeness in his **boyfriend's** voice. "Thank you. I know that I haven't known you that long, and I'm just a kid to you, but I like you – really like you - and it means so much to me that you want me to meet your son."

"Ah'm gl'd tha' ya d'n't hate me f'r n't tell'ng ya."

"He's precious to you. Even if I could hate you, this would be far and wide making up for it."

"Thanks."

* * *

Tino looked worriedly at the house in front of him. He could recognise the house he'd run out of two weeks ago, frantically trying to appease Lukas' worried ranting about '_letting him know where the fuck he'd gone_'.

He walked slowly up the pathway and stopped at the front door, his finger hovering over the doorbell for a second before he gathered up his courage and pressed it.

The door was practically wrenched open and there was Berwald. The larger man smiled, the sometimes scary eyes softening at the sight of him.

Seeing the outstretched hand, TIno placed his (quite a bit) smaller one inside it and let his boyfriend pull him inside and into a strong embrace. The warmth of Ber's chest and arms all around him calmed his nerves, his mouth settled into a smile by the time Berwald's grip slackened and he was let go enough to reach up and press their lips together briefly.

"Dad, who is it?"

They both turned to the towards where the entrance way opened out, where the boy's voice had come from. Berwald took his hand again, lacing their fingers together before gently leading him further into the house.

They turned to look into the living room, a room which Tino had barely seen when he'd been there before. A young boy, blonde, obviously Peter, was just getting up from the couch when he saw the two of them.

"Peter, this is Tino. Tino, this is mah son, Peter."

Peter bounded over, looking rather excited. "So you're the person that Dad likes, right? Tino? That's a kind of strange name, isn't it?"

"Peter-"

Tino squeezed Berwald's hand to stop him from speaking, and smiled at the happy face in front of him. "Yeah, it is a bit, isn't it. It's Finnish, my family's from Finland, you see."

"Really? Dad's Swedish, don'cha know, so I'm half Swedish! And half English, too."

"Hmm, so that's why he has a funny name too, then." He winked at Peter and poked his tongue out at Ber, who just shook his head, a soft smile on his face.

"Tino, are you any good at Playstation games?" Peter's words brought his attention away from Ber's face, at which he must have been smiling soppily.

"Well, my cousin Emil plays quite a lot of them, so I've played them a little bit… He always beats me though, so I might not be any good."

"Oh well, I can teach you to play them!" Peter turned to face the man beside him. "Dad, I can play with Tino, right?"

"'s long 's Tino's okay with it."

The two of them turned to him, Peter's gaze pleading and Berwald's questioning. "Of course I'd love to play." He kept his eyes on Ber's face as Peter whooped happily. His boyfriend was looking happy, and with their eyes still locked, Ber brought their hands up and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand.

"Thank ya f'r making him happy."

"It's my pleasure. He's a lovely boy. Plus," he said, blushing slightly. "I really want him to like me."

A low grumble of a laugh left Ber and Tino felt his lips against his forehead. "It's 'mpossible n't t' like ya."

"Right." He let go of Ber's hand reluctantly and followed Peter over to the couch. "So, what are we playing?

Peter set him up with a second controller and they began to play, Tino steadily losing.

"Tino, do you like my dad?"

He was taken aback by the sudden question, and took a minute before answering, "Yeah, I do. I really like him."

"So you're not going to be mean to him, or anything?"

"God, no." He sighed as the distraction gave Peter an easy win over him. "I couldn't bear to hurt him."

"Good." Peter turned to face him. "Because if you did, I would have to be really mean to you. And you seem kind of cool."

"I swear that I will never hurt your dad on purpose, and try my hardest not to pain him by accident."

"Pinky promise?" Peter held out his pinky finger and Tino curled his own around it, pulling it down to finish the bargain.

"If I break it, you can drag my knuckles across the ground and anything else you like."

"'kay."

They went on with their game.

* * *

Frantically mashing the buttons on the controller, Tino had to hold back a swear as Peter beat him for what must have been the hundredth time, at least. He leant back and sighed.

A warm gust of air played at his neck and he swung his head around to come face to face with Berwald, who had silently come up behind the couch and crouched down, seemingly to watch them play.

"Hei."

"H'ving fun?"

"Yep! I keep beating Tino, but I think he's improving a bit, at least."

"It's fun." He smiled and brushed his nose against Ber. "What have you been doing?"

"Writing a w'rk sheet f'r the y'r nines. But… do ya w'nt t'stay f'r dinner?"

"Really? I can- yes, I'd love to."

"IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE ALL YUCKY LIKE MY FRIEND'S PARENTS PLEASE MOVE AWAY."

They both blushed and drew away from where they'd been about to press their lips together.

* * *

Dinner was fun for Tino, Peter chattering to him about anything and everything.

The two of them also won the battle over whether they would have ice cream for dessert, Berwald giving in with a sigh.

By the time they'd finished, it was already 8pm and therefore Peter's bed time. The boy complained slightly, but eventually acquiesced and slid beneath the covers.

"Dad, I want a story."

Tino looked questioningly at Berwald.

"Ah've read 'm a st'ry m'st nights since he w's b'rn." Turning to Peter, he said, "Wh't sto'y d' ya want?"

"Any."

So Berwald took a book from the shelf in Peter's bedroom and sat down on an armchair sitting by the bed, obviously placed there for that purpose, and Tino settled himself leaning against his boyfriend's legs as Ber's low growl of a voice began to read.

He was almost drifting off when there was a slight pressure on the top of his head.

"The st'ry's meant t' send Peter t' sleep, not you." Ber helped him up before bending down to give Peter a kiss on his forehead.

"Can I have a g'night kiss from Tino too?"

The small voice had Tino smiling and looking to Berwald for permission, who nodded, smiling as Tino bent to press his lips to the same place that Berwald had.

"Goodnight, Peter."

"See y' in the m'rning."

They left the room and Tino practically spun into Berwald's arms. "Do you think he likes me?"

He'd never seen Ber's mouth smile wider. "How could he n't?"

Arms clamped tight around him and Berwald's mouth descended onto his, kissing him softly but deeply.

They drew apart and Tino rested his head on Ber's chest.

"Ya sh'ld g'home t' sleep too."

"Do I have to?" He let a pout slide onto his lips.

"Yes."

A loud sigh came from his boyfriend and he was kissed thoroughly once more before he pushed him out of arms reach.

"Y'have school t'm'rrow."

"I know." The frown that had been occupying his face most of the weekend came back as he remembered the deadline put in place by the three blackmailing girls.

"D'ya want a ride h'me?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's fine, I can walk."

The look he was given was worried. "Are y'sure? It's d'rk, 'n' cold- s'rry, I didn't- I j'st don't like the th'ght 'f ya walking 'round 't this time."

"Oh, shit, Ber, I didn't mean anything like that, it's just, if someone, my parents saw you, and then it got around- I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me."

"Ah th'nk I c'n take a ch'nce."

They shared a sweet kiss in the car before setting off in Berwald's car, and drove the short ten minutes back to Tino's house.

Unwilling to risk Berwald anywhere near his house, TIno had to settle for holding onto his large hand for as long as possible before actually getting out of the car where it was stopped a few streets away from his house.

He walked the rest of the way in a slight daze of happiness, the combination of Berwald's presence and kisses with the fact that Peter liked him.

"Did you have fun at Lukas's house?"

His mother's voice surprised him slightly and he had to take a few seconds to digest the question. "Uh, yeah! Lot's of fun."

"That's good. I'm glad you guys are such great friends."

"Sure, Mum. I'm going to… go to my room now."

"Oh. Right. Sorry!"

"It's fine." He took a step towards the stairs before turning back and pecking his mother on the cheek. "I love you, Mum."

She glared at him playfully. "What have you done?"

"Nothing, I swear!" He fled up the stairs to the sound of her laughter.

* * *

**I'm sorry for all the randomness. I really wanted to put in some Tino being kind of Mummy-like to Peter, but seeing as they just met, it didn't quite work.**

**Merry Christmas to you all.**

**And please review with constructive criticism and encouragement or either because that's what keeps me writing 3**

**(Make me persevere and almost introduce my young cousins to fanfiction.)**

**So cyber cookies and chocolate to everyone! **

**And cyber carrots for cyber reindeer delivering cyber presents!**

**(yup, christmasy.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for being so long. I really do love Tino, Ber and all of you. Especially **starrynights1987, Lily Lewis, NivalKenival, MonochromeCupcake, IntraSule, OhMyLeppy, Tino Oxenstierna, fan **and** IzzyK97**. You guys are all awesome people and thank you for encouraging me to keep writing :) AdmiralAwesome is my lovely darling beta and bestfriend and I don't what I'd do without her 3 **

**Also, I've been thinking about a DenNor side oneshot that tells you some stuff about Lukas (and what the fuck is up with him), so if you would like me to do that please tell me so that I get off my ass and write it quicker (I promise it will have sexy times) and should I post it separately?**

**Sorry for the shortness and the wait, I'm working hard to write more :)**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters. Do I still need to put warnings up here?**

**Tack, kiitos, merci, danke, muchas gracias, grazie. **

* * *

Another stolen kiss in Ber's office. Quiet telephone calls, and a little time after school where Peter beat him at every video game they played while Ber watched on, smiling.

All that had happened since Monday, when Tino had gone to the newspaper office first thing in the morning and agreed to the three girls' conditions.

And now it was Thursday morning.

And it was his birthday.

His _eighteenth_ birthday.

He'd actually forgotten, at least until his parents had burst into his room singing.

Emil had murmured a quiet 'happy birthday' at the school gates before disappearing, but he hadn't seen Lukas at all.

Which was rather worrying. Was he still so annoyed with him that he wouldn't even wish him a happy birthday?

* * *

Tino escaped from his English class as the bell rang for lunch with a sigh of relief, running his fingers through his hair.

"What's up with you, Tino?" Eduard had managed to keep pace with him. "You weren't concentrating at all during that lesson, and you're usually good with English."

"I know, but I'm worried, it's my birthday, and-"

"Oh, happy birthday! You're eighteen now, right? You can go get drunk."

Tino turned to him incredulously and Eduard, seeing his raised eyebrows, gave a short, dry chuckle. "Right."

"Yeah. And I'm just a little worried, because I haven't seen Lukas at all today. And even though we're having a fight..."

"Is it so much that he's ignoring your birthday?" Eduard nodded understandingly as they reached Tino's locker.

"Exactly." He shoved his books inside and closed the door with a slam, turning back to his friend. "But I've also got this really bad feeling."

"What kind of bad feeling?" Eduard began to push his way through the mass of people around lockers, and Tino had to stay close behind the taller boy to get through.

"The kind of bad feeling where something really, _really_ bad is going to happen, and at least one person's going to hate me."

"Got any idea what it is?"

Tino frowned. "Nothing at all."

They reached Eduard's locker, where the Estonian began to neatly place his belongings inside. "Tino, you're... Seeing someone, right?"

His heart seemed to stop for a second before juddering back to life. "W-what are you- how?"

Eduard grinned wryly. "You've looked rather dopey in a doe-eyed, sighing way, recently. Plus your blush in English the other week."

Tino felt his cheeks burn with the memory. "Right. Why did you ask?"

"Could it be something to do with that person, the bad feeling?"

"I suppose... God, I hope not. Though I don't see how it could be."

Eduard shrugged. "Well, I could easily be wrong."

"Hmm." Tino chewed on his lip worriedly. "Oh well. But, Eduard?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anybody that it's my birthday."

Eduard looked at him strangely for a second before nodding. "All right. I don't understand, but it's none of my business, I guess."

Tino ignored the prod to confess all and waited for his friend to take his lunch from his bag, then set off at a pace that prohibited further conversation.

They'd barely got outside when a pale hand grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the middle of the courtyard.

Lukas.

After pushing him down onto a bench, his cousin finally turned to face him, dark blue eyes sparkling with barely disguised temper.

"What-" A crowd had gathered around them and they took a breath in unison.

"Happy birthday to you!" He could only stare in horror as his cousin led the group in the song, and other people around the area joined in. The cheers were almost like a bloodthirsty crowd baying for death in a roman arena. (Or maybe he was just thinking about his Ancient History class too much.)

They were silenced as Lukas' clear voice reached over the noise. "Congratulations on your birthday, Tino. Now you can drink - legally - and have sex with anyone you want!"

He barely heard the laughter as he stared at Lukas, whose gaze bored into him for a couple of seconds before flicking over to his side. Following his gaze, his heart pounding before falling completely, he understood what the purpose of all this had been.

Berwald. Standing stock still, eyebrows furrowed. Their eyes met for what seemed like an age, and Tino saw a flicker of something he couldn't quite identify in the sea green depths before his boyfriend- if he still was that now - turned away.

His shoulders were tense and he radiated hostility.

Shit.

He turned to the cake someone was holding towards him and blew out the candles obediently.

_Don't hate me._

* * *

As he soon as he could get away, he excused himself and practically ran from his friends.

He pulled his phone from his pocket as he neared the far edge of the soccer pitch, away from busy ears.

Fingers scrambling to find Ber's number, but wavering over the green call button, he cursed.

Could he talk to him?

Tino breathed in deeply and let his thumb fall, and lifted the phone to his ear to hear the ringing tone.

Which went on.

And on.

He was beginning to despair of Ber ever picking up the phone when the tone stopped.

"Ah d'n't wan' t'talk t'ya, Tino."

"Ber-"

"Ah know ah shouldn't've 'ssumed th'ya were eighteen b'cause ya were drinking, but y'should've told me."

Tino felt the stirrings of anger. "I'm over sixteen and that means that I can have sex with whoever I want! What difference does three bloody weeks make?!"

There was a short silence on the other end of the line. Then; "Tino, in Victoria, th'state 'n which we live, it's against the law f'r a person'f authority t'have sexual relations with an'one under eighteen."

"Holy-" He stopped and let himself fall to a sitting position. "Oh god, Ber, I didn't realise, your job-"

"No. Not my job. Ya didn't trust m'enough t'tell me ya were seventeen."

The phone slid out of his hand, emitting beeps that barely reached his ears.

Fuck.

* * *

**Once again, I'll try to be back soon, and let me know about the DenNor :)**

**Much love (and cookies) to everyone,**

**GiveUpResistance**


End file.
